A Aposta 2
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, PWP, Português Brasileiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda Aposta**

_Sexta-Feira. _

_Campeonato de Skate Amador em Magdeburgo – Alemanha._

Tom olhava firmemente para o seu skate. Ele era negro embaixo e amarelo encima. Tinha uma marca suja de seus tênis e a palavra britânica fuck detalhada de vermelho no verso.

Aquele palavrão não era sem intenção. Servia como uma proteção para os momentos em que ele caísse do skate. O objeto vira e a platéia, em vez de vaiar como costumeiramente faz com os que caem, fica demasiadamente entretida com o palavrão.

O resultado sempre é o ganho de algumas dúzias mais de fãs femininas e a aclamação de alguns outros garotos. Tom sabia bem que no meio adolescente, xingar ou fazer referências sexuais dava _status_.

O loiro olhou escassamente para o lado, vendo um Bill concentrado em seus patins. A cabeleira do mais novo descia suave e sedosa sobre o seu rosto claro e os lábios dele estavam rosados e espremidos.

Tom puxou seus jeans pra cima levemente, os afofando. Virou-se mais pra Bill, pronto para conversar com ele, mas a sombra de seu rival o cobriu.

"Preparado pra perder, Kaulitz?" Ele disse o sobrenome do maior pausadamente.

Tom virou-se pra ele e, por um momento, ficou extático. Não entendia o porquê daqueles garotos insistirem em diálogos com influências americanas e serem sempre tão ridículos ou _veadinhos_. Eles nunca faziam um insulto de verdade. Eram sempre ridículos e sacanas.

Uma expressão de nojo e desprezo se formou em seus lábios ao observar Trace, com uma nova estampa embaixo do skate que dizia "Hate" (ódio) escrita em azul. Tom havia sido o primeiro a estampar palavras no objeto de esporte. O moreno também o encarava sacana enquanto esperava sua resposta que já estava tardando um pouco mais além de três segundos. Tom revirou os olhos ao passá-los rapidamente pela manada de paga-paus de seu rival que assistia o espetáculo. Eles eram tão ou mais insignificantes do que ele.

Sem mais demoras, Tom soltou uma intensa gargalhada. Deitou sobre o banco, pondo as pernas sobre Bill e se retorcendo enquanto tinha as mãos sobre a barriga. Ele parou aos poucos e olhou Trace. "O perdedor aqui é você." Concluiu ficando sério e sentando na mesma posição que estava, o ignorando.

O seu rival olhou-o sério e dentro dos seus olhos. "Prepare-se pra comer minha poeira." Ameaçou ele, enquanto apertava o skate contra a lateral da coxa. Afastou-se, junto com a manada.

Alguns do bando liberaram risinhos sacanas para Tom antes de virarem totalmente seus pescoços. O loiro ergueu o dedo do meio pra eles e os garotos se endireitaram. "Pff." Tom bufou.

Incrível como também eram covardes. O loiro sentiu-se possuído pela raiva ao ver que havia caído no jogo de Trace. Havia respondido exatamente o que ele queria. Mas a outra saída seria ficar calado e isso não poderia ser de jeito algum.

"Agh!" Tom grunhiu. "Aquele bicha desgraçado." Tom comentou para Bill. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas de raiva e seus olhos brilharam decididamente. "Ele vai ver quem é que vai comer poeira aqui nessa droga."

Bill riu. "Impressionante. Ele consegue te tirar do sério com duas frases."

O mais novo direcionou os olhos a Trace. Ele estava treinando suas manobras na pista de skate enquanto uma roda de garotos e garotas de quatorze a vinte anos punha-se ao redor, gritando "Olê" a cada acerto que Trace executava.

Mordeu os lábios, olhando o irmão. Tom era bom no skate. Ótimo, na verdade. Mas Trace era melhor ainda, as chances do mais velho vencer eram quase zeradas. Bill sabia que o que mais dava raiva em Tom era o fato de Trace absorver os truques de seus adversários. Uma manobra que um outro executava, uma saudação de um skatista carismático, a roupa de algum outro e agora a marca registrada do irmão, a estampa no skate.

O skatista amador era inteligente, bom no que fazia, e ainda por cima bonito. Droga, o que Tom queria? Por outro lado, precisava vencer para honrar o orgulho dos Kaulitz. Bill olhou pra pista de patins, onde o seu rival também estava dando um show em manobras. Sentiu-se nervoso, queria vencer tanto quanto o seu irmão. Os dois seriam os reis do campeonato. "Fica frio. Concentra. Você o derrota." Tranqüilizou o mais novo.

"Claro que derroto!" Tom afirmou agressivo e bufou. Seus dentes ringiram e ele mostrou que na verdade, a sua natureza permanecia totalmente aos nervos. "Estou furioso! Totalmente fodido! Quem ele pensa que é? Rouba as características de todo mundo. É um merda, uma bicha fodida!"

"Calma." Bill sorriu. "Não vai vencer se ficar assim." Bill escondeu os lábios, permanecendo com o sorriso e franzindo a testa.

"Aposto que ele deve dar a bunda pra todos esses paga paus ou pagar pra eles ficarem seguindo ele. Pensa como é em casa: - Ai gente, hoje vocês vão me seguir e gritar pra mim, ok?" o mais velho imitou com uma voz mais fina e depois bateu a mão contra a testa.

Bill colocou os seus patins negros e tornou a encarar os garotos da pista ao lado. "Também quero vencer." Comentou, antes que Tom pudesse pensar que ele não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

Sabia que para si a tarefa era mais fácil. O seu rival não tinha o costume de roubar o carisma de outro e nem era tão melhor que ele. Os dois estavam empatados. Mesmo não podendo se dar ao luxo de relaxar, sabia que teria mais chances de sair como campão do campeonato de patins, do que Tom como o campeão de skate.

"Eu preciso vencer." O loiro juntou as mãos no queixo e as apoiou.

"Tom... Você acha que pode?" Bill voltou a olhá-lo. "Se você for perder, é melhor que nem tente. Seria humilhante. Inventa uma dor de barriga e vai embora."

"Merda." Tom xingou. Odiava ter que reconhecer que corria esse risco. "Mais humilhante seria amarelar."

Bill suspirou pesadamente. "Preste bem atenção." Bill segurou nos ombros do irmão e sacudiu-os enquanto olhou-o nos olhos fixamente. Tom retribuiu o olhar surpreendido. "Seu estúpido." Insultou o mais novo. Insultos entre eles eram quase carinhos... "É pra ganhar então. Se você não ganhar, eu mesmo me encarrego de te castigar. Esse Trace pé no saco merece muito um corretivo e é você quem vai dá-lo." Terminou Bill.

A surpresa de Tom devia-se ao ponto cômico de Bill. Ele chegava a ser engraçado. Estava sofrendo algumas transformações radicais na sua aparência. Quando haviam apostado sobre o jogo de basquete Bill já tinha dois piercings; um na sobrancelha e um na língua e o cabelo pintado de negro, beirando o queixo.

Ele já era delicado nessa época e já recebia alguns olhares duvidosos das pessoas sobre o seu sexo. Homem ou mulher? Mas agora, estava impossível. O seu cabelo havia crescido mais, ele havia colocado um piercing no mamilo, usava maquiagem pesada com direito a delineador e algumas vezes gloss. Tinha feito uma nova tatuagem próxima à virilha e o seu guarda-roupa também mudou. As calças largas e camisetas justas deram lugar a camisetas justas, calças justas, jaquetas justas e tudo o que fosse justo. Claro, além das unhas agora grandes e pintadas e as incontáveis luvas novas.

A mudança não incomodava Tom de maneira alguma. Bill estava mais bonito, em sua opinião. Não desejava que ele fizesse as tais mexas loiras que andava comentando porque sabia das más línguas do pessoal do colégio. Não queria ter o infortúnio de chegar em casa um dia e saber que haviam batido em Bill. Tom não saberia qual seria sua reação. Provavelmente, mataria o autor daquilo.

Por outro lado, as mudanças femininas do irmão o estavam enlouquecendo. A verdade é que se não fosse isso, Bill poderia fazer o que quisesse; ficar o mais feminino possível. Haviam se chupado algumas vezes mais depois da aposta e não se arrependeram disso, pois sempre foram cuidadosos e ninguém pôde participar da festinha particular ou até mesmo, acabar com ela.

Tudo iria bem assim. Trocando favores de vez em quando. Como diria Marilyn Manson, boquetes não contam, são comprimentos. Mas os "comprimentos" começaram a resultar em pensamentos mais ambiciosos do mais velho. Ele pegava-se, quase sempre, imaginando-se em outras situações sexuais bem mais perversas e abrangentes com o irmão.

Diante da rudeza do mais novo, tão másculo em fala e tão feminino por fora, Tom não conseguiu não provocá-lo. "Credo, Billie." O menor sorriu, usando o apelido de infância.

Tom passou a língua entre os lábios e abriu um sorriso malicioso que Bill já conhecia. "Me castigar como?" O louro riu numa sonância mais grave.

"Greve de boca!" Bill respondeu com a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça e soltou os ombros do irmão.

Foi impossível não rir de novo, dessa vez juntos. Tinham um vocabulário tão chulo. Não eram irmãos normais, deveriam ter algum problema ou o que fosse. A verdade é que, para eles, não lhes importava muito explicar o porquê de agirem assim tão sem modos e sem moral. Eles gostavam do que faziam e não iam parar, não até que algo grave pudesse acontecer, ou se verem encurralados.

"Ainda te restaria um buraco." Tom sugeriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Bill olhou-lhe com um sorrisinho meia-boca. Sabia bem do que Tom estava falando. "Sim, mas..."

Tom o esperava terminar de dizer. Estava com os lábios extremamente úmidos e o olhar brilhando de desejo. Para Bill, foi impossível não sentir algo gelado correndo em sua barriga ao vê-lo tão sacana _em público._ O perigo o estava excitando. Decidiu completar sua frase mesmo assim, já que cumpri-la não seria uma má idéia. Estavam prestes a apostar de novo.

"Se você perder... Te restam dois buracos." Bill soltou uma risada tão perversa quanto séria.

Tom arregalou os olhos enquanto seu irmão voltou pro seu devido lugar. "Você quer dizer que..."

"Vai ter que dar pra mim." O moreno bateu a mão contra o banco.

"Há,há,há!" Tom sibilou. "Nem morto, Bill."

"Nem morto? Então ganhe." Bill sorriu. "Você já sabe que agora eu vou torcer pra você perder. É melhor você se concentrar em dobro!" Bill fez um bico pequeno. "Vou fazer uma macumba pro seu skate virar."

"Cala a boca!" Tom retrucou. Sabia que Bill era azarado e macumbeiro por natureza! "Você quer ser comido e está usando isso de pretexto. Sabe que eu posso vencer esse merdinha do Trace. Que quem vai sentar gostoso no meu pau é você."

Bill revirou os olhos. "Vamos Tom... Você acha que sou tão burro assim? Sei que o Trace é bem melhor. É por isso que estou me arriscando. Eu não ia por o meu rabo assim em jogo tão facilmente!"

"Ah, é? Então é isso que está em jogo?" Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. "Daqui a pouco eu vou voltar como o campeão e vou te comer vestido de mulherzinha pra você aprender quem é que manda."

"Falou o macho da relação." Bill riu sacana. "Estamos violentas hoje..." o moreno analisou, suspirando. "Mas eu aposto que você não ganha, maninho."

Bill virou-se pro lado, ainda sorrindo.

"Você gosta de apostar, né?" Tom se levantou. "Prepare-se pra perder de novo." O loiro sorriu largamente e se virou, pegando rumo a pista de skate.

O locutor havia acabado de chamar os participantes para se posicionarem.

"Tom!" Bill chamou-o. A voz do irmão fez Tom estranhar um pouco, mas ele se virou. Bill estava extremamente sacana e malicioso. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. "Prepare-se você. Vai perder e será comido." O moreno disse as últimas palavras sem emitir som, obrigando Tom a lê-las.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." O loiro gritou, sem se preocupar e tornou a se virar, completamente decidido a vencer.

Bill olhou pra baixo, sentindo o seu pênis tão penosamente apertado e guardado em sua roupa apertada. Seria legal executar aquilo. _Bem legal_. Precisava assistir a apresentação do irmão e azará-la. Simplesmente isso! Teria Tom todo pra ele, cobrindo seu membro prazerosamente e levando-o a um grau de prazer tão alto...

"Hey, Bill!" Uma voz despertou-o de seus devaneios eróticos. Bill arregalou os olhos e encontrou Andreas, já equipado com tornozeleira, cotoveleira, capacete, joelheira e patins. "Vem logo. Os caras já vão começar as manobras com os patins!" exclamou os patins.

Bill começou a se equipar desesperadamente enquanto And foi até o banco e se sentou ao seu lado. "Se não fosse eu pra te avisar, ein."

"É..é..." o moreno gaguejou atrapalhado.

Terminou de colocar a última joelheira e se levantou. Andreas fez o mesmo e os dois se encaminharam patinando até a outra pista.

"No que você tava pensando?" Andreas questionou malicioso. Quando chegou, Bill tinha um sorriso besta na cara e os olhos fechados em extremo prazer.

Bill arregalou os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. "Boa sorte, Tom!" gritou Andreas, ao outro amigo, ao passarem por ele.

"Valeu, And." O loiro respondeu, lançando um malicioso olhar para Bill, ao ver que o moreno não poderia assisti-lo enquanto estivesse competindo.

"Merda." Bill xingou baixo e cerrou os punhos.

"Hn?" perguntou Andreas.

"Nada. Boa sorte." Bill sorriu forçosamente.

"Valeu." Disse And. "Boa sorte também." O loiro sorriu com graça e se encaminhou até o seu lugar, após cumprimentar Bill com as mãos.

O moreno fez o mesmo, pondo-se emburrado no seu lugar da fila. De onde estava, não tinha como nem sequer olhar para a outra pista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Você Perdeu!**

"Droga!" Bill exclamou ao ver que recebera uma nota inferior a nove. Andreas estava eufórico ao seu lado, colocando as duas mãos sobre o nariz como quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Era a segunda rodada do melhor patinador, e Andreas estava pregado com ele. Se o garoto errasse, ele seria o campeão.

"Vamos, Bill. Mande suas energias negativas pra ele." O loiro disse afobado.

"Você vai vencer..." Bill disse revirando os olhos. Já não tinha mais chances mesmo, Andreas poderia ganhar. Quem diria? Bill preocupado com um garoto só, enquanto o próprio Andreas que era um desastre no ano passado estava melhor que ele. Droga! Tom o havia desconcentrado.

O garoto que estava na pista terminou e os jurados deram uma nota inferior a de Andreas. O loiro retirou as mãos de seu rosto, revelando-os extremamente rosados de frio e pulou eufórico gritando a primeira vogal do alfabeto. Seu maxilar se expôs, ossudo e agonizante, num ataque de euforia. O loiro beijou rapidamente o rosto de Bill.

"Eita." Disse o moreno.

Andreas pulou, erguendo os seus patins e sorrindo descontroladamente.

Por um momento, Bill imaginou perversamente como seria se Andreas na verdade estivesse equivocado e outro cara tivesse ganhado. Ele ia rolar no chão de tanto rir. Um breve sorrisinho formou-se em seus lábios por isso. Logo uma roda de pessoas elogiando Andreas e o parabenizando formou-se ao redor dele. Bill ergueu os ombros e soltou-os enquanto suspirava pesado e indiferente.

"Parabéns, And." Disse Bill, sem ser ouvido. Revirou os olhos e, com uma ponta visível de inveja, carregou os seus patins e se encaminhou para a outra pista. "Merda." O moreno sussurrou ao passar os olhos pelo local. Nenhum skatista estava lá, havia apenas os que estavam os assistindo antes, os organizadores e os jurados.

Bill olhou o seu relógio de pulso. Fazia ao menos vinte minutos que o campeonato de skate tinha acabado e já haviam anunciado o campeão. Amaldiçoou Tom por não estar por lá. Céus, ele tinha que ter perdido!

Rolou novamente os olhos pelo ambiente e pensou no mais lógico. Os garotos deviam estar no vestiário. Bill se encaminhou até lá por passos largos e afobados, passando por algumas pessoas. Quando chegou, viu que estava certo e sorriu orgulhoso por isso.

Ergueu o pescoço e viu Tom no fundo do banheiro, com vários meninos o cercando e conversando sobre as manobras, enquanto outros diziam que ele 'foi incrível'. Mau sinal. Observou os outros caras que se trocavam ali sem o menor pudor e suspirou.

Colocou o seu patins no banco, perto de uma mochila vermelha qualquer e andou até Tom, abrindo passagem entre os garotos que estavam perto deles.

"E aí, brother." O moreno tentou ser o mais natural possível. Na verdade, Bill estava tentando agir como se há alguns minutos os dois não tivessem apostado nada.

Tom cerrou os olhos no mesmo momento. Sua vontade era agarrar Bill e esfregar na cara dele que havia vencido; _de novo_. Cobrar logo a puta aposta, mas não se permitiu. Apenas deu-se o luxo de esboçar o seu melhor sorriso sarcástico e triunfante e lamber o canto do lábio. Bill sentiu uma onda fria na costela, como se uma brisa rude estivesse passando ali. Os olhos do mais velho estavam superiores e confiantes.

O loiro mexeu a toalha branca que tinha no pescoço e com uma voz arrastada comentou algo de uma maneira tão erótica e sacana que corria o risco de gerar, no mínimo, uma desconfiança de algum garoto minimamente inteligente. "Acho que alguém aqui venceu."

Os olhos de Bill ficaram foscos e ele engoliu em seco. "Parabéns."

Tom alargou o seu sorriso e deixou os seus braços caírem por seu corpo graciosamente, sendo extremamente angelical e delicado. Bill sentiu-se pior. Aquela inocência falsa frente à presença de outros tornava Tom ainda mais sádico. Seu sorriso e olhar não transmitiam o mesmo que seus gestos, eles eram diabólicos, mostravam as verdadeiras idéias que estavam passando em sua cabeça, nada fraternais. "Obrigado. Não vai me dar um abraço?" Tom perguntou numa sonância passiva.

Bill sorriu nervoso. Aproximou-se do menor e abriu seus braços pra ele. Apoiou-os nas costas do irmão e logo sentiu as mãos dele irem para o final de suas costas e alguns dedos caírem encima de seu traseiro e, simplesmente, o apertar. Bill tentou se afastar imediatamente, mas se deu conta de que aquele abraço era muito mais apertado do que imaginava. Para disfarçar, passou a esfregar uma mão nas costas de Tom pra cima e pra baixo, como se o estivesse cumprimentando e, agoniado, sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde. "Larga minha bunda."

Tom se afastou e riu baixinho, como se Bill lhe houvesse contado uma piada. Os garotos que estavam por perto olharam aquela cena achando tudo muito estranho. "Rá, Bill, você é o cara.. Hahaha.." Tom puxou-o pelo braço, mantendo o sorriso forçosamente e tirou Bill daquele banheiro. Alguns garotos deram de ombros quando eles saíram, aceitando as desculpas de Tom. Impressionante, ele sempre contornava tudo.

"Vai me proibir de agarrar meu prêmio agora?" Tom manteve o sorrisinho sádico. Bill o encarava assustado e amedrontado.

O loiro olhou ligeiramente pra frente, vendo que o local da competição ainda estava cheio e que, certamente, se saísse ali agora alguém viria torrar o saco. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e logo depois sua expressão tornou-se confiante. Tudo sob controle de novo.

"Você também ganhou o campeonato?"

"Não." Respondeu Bill chateado e magoado.

"Pobrezinho..." consolou Tom, ainda malicioso. "Eu sei como a gente vai sair daqui sem ninguém vir puxar papo." Tom segurou no pulso de Bill e o moreno retrucou com ele. "Ei. Calma. Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia da enrascada em que eu mesmo me meti. Se você puder esperar, eu estaria agradecido."

Tom revirou os olhos. "A gente só vai conversar."

"Mesmo?"

Tom assentiu. "No máximo traçar os nossos planos."

"Nossos?"

"Claro... Ou você pensa que eu nasci ontem? Você quer tanto quanto eu." Tom riu e começou a andar por trás do vestiário, pisando sobre a grama. Bill ficou extático por alguns segundos e, sem saber o que fazer, bufou-o e seguiu-o, vencido.

Quando contornaram o vestiário, Bill viu bancos e se deu conta de que estava em uma praça. "Pra onde a gente vai?"

"Pra um banheiro público daqui. Nunca ninguém entra lá. Não fede... Quer dizer, um pouco. Eu entro lá às vezes pra puxar um baseado com o Georg."

Bill assentiu negativamente.

"Vem." Tom murmurou.

Os dois pararam enfrente uma casinha branca e Tom empurrou a porta, revelando a Bill os sanitários masculinos. O maior entrou junto de Tom e o loiro fechou o banheiro.

Realmente não cheirava mal e estava até limpo. Livre de bolinhas de papel higiênico no teto, piches na parede, urina e merda no chão ou qualquer outro vandalismo que garotos fazem em banheiros públicos.

"Como pode um banheiro assim?" Bill perguntou.

"Acho que é novo. Muita gente nem sabe que isso aqui é um banheiro." Tom explicou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Bill notar Tom tornar-se totalmente sério e seus olhos ficarem demasiadamente brilhantes. Era possível ver sua imagem nas pupilas alargadas dele e o habitual sorriso havia voltado. Bill decidiu não ser tão submisso. Estava começando a se sentir incomodado sobre o poder que Tom exercia sobre ele, sempre o deixando vulnerável e exposto ao que ele estivesse a fim de fazer. "Viemos aqui conversar." Bill apoiou-se sobre a pia.

"Uhum..." o loiro sussurrou. Levou o seu corpo até a pia, ficando a dois palmos de distância de Bill. Virou o seu pescoço até ele e seguiu-o olhando malicioso.

"Pára." Bill pediu.

Não foi obedecido. Ao contrário. Viu o seu gêmeo lamber os lábios. Bill suspirou e desapoiou-se da pia. Suas costas colaram na parede do banheiro.

Tom riu e foi como um furacão em sua direção. Ainda ria quando, habilidoso, separou as coxas do irmão e pressionou um membro no outro com violência, fazendo os tecidos apertarem dolorosamente os seus testículos e rebolando contra o mais novo algumas poucas vezes depois, o que lhe causou uma ardência prazerosa que também se refletiu em Bill.

"Você não podia ter me dado estímulo maior que esse pra vencer." Ele lambeu os lábios excitados e Bill suspirou baixo com aquilo. Saber que o irmão estava tão desnorteado por aquela proposta era igualmente excitante. Significava que o havia deixado louco, perdido em pensamentos.

"Você está... duro?" Bill perguntou um pouco envergonhado. A verdade é que mal podia conter sua curiosidade de saber o quão transtornado foi capaz de deixá-lo.

Tom assentiu afobado e Bill sorriu. Desceu sua mão pelo encaixe dos dois e acariciou o membro do irmão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos espontaneamente e grunhir. "Como é que eu posso aclamar o..." Bill afogou-se contra o ouvido do irmão e Tom sentiu os pêlos que tinha na nuca ficarem eriçados. "Campeão?" terminou Bill.

"Droga." O loiro gemeu. "Ainda corremos o risco de ser apanhados aqui." Tom disse com dificuldade.

"Sem problemas." Bill sorriu e empurrou Tom levemente, fazendo-o reclamar e ir para trás apenas alguns centímetros. "Se alguém entrar aqui, não vai ver nada de mal." Bill ganhou um sorriso perverso nos lábios e foi a vez de Tom sentir um estranho frio com isso. "Eu só quero que você me mostre como o seu pau está. Se está molhado, grande, se está doendo..." o moreno mordeu o lábio.

"Só?" Tom afrouxou sua calça e desceu-a até os joelhos antes mesmo que Bill pudesse assentir.

O moreno viu uma ereção grande nas boxers do irmão e Tom sorriu orgulhoso, percebendo como Bill lambia os lábios enquanto o notava.

"Isso... Deve ficar ainda melhor dentro de você." Tom murmurou.

"Não. Não podemos... Não agora." Bill chegou pra frente, fazendo o loiro recuar. "Senta aí na pia." Bill pediu.

Tom não ousou recusar. Fez o que o irmão pediu e suas calças caíram no chão com o ato, fazendo o outro sorrir. "Agora me mostra." Bill pediu.

O loiro colocou uma mão em sua barriga por dentro da camisa e olhou levemente pra baixo. Dava pra ver seu membro daquele ângulo, pressionando sua cueca pra frente, a fim de ser liberto dali, tão ereto e duro como sabia que Bill gostava de vê-lo. Tom lambeu os lábios e desceu suas mãos até a borda de sua boxer, pondo uma mão de cada lado. Ergueu os olhos a Bill e o encarou enquanto dobrou o pano num gesto só, deixando suas bolas ainda tampadas. O moreno perdeu-se naquele momento. Não sabia qual era mais prazeroso. Se era observar aquele olhar tarado do mais velho diretamente em seus olhos ou um membro delicioso em tal estado _por ele._

"Você pode levantar a blusa um pouquinho, skater?" Bill lambeu os lábios, não se reconhecendo. Estava adorando assistir o irmão naquele estado e adorando mais ainda ao ver que ele obedecia tudo o que pedia. Tom levantou a blusa, expondo sua barriga marcada e Bill mordeu os lábios com força. "Agora..." Bill murmurou, ainda analisando a ereção de Tom. Sentia seus lábios salivando. "Você poderia mostrar como é que você se toca quando está sozinho, imaginando um patinador fracassado se movendo encima do seu pau tão forte e rápido como você quisesse."

"Ele é tão gostoso." Tom murmurou, mordendo os lábios. Cuspiu em sua mão direita e fez nela um anel com o dedo polegar e indicador e espremeu esse anel, fazendo ele ficar tão estreito e apertado como supostamente seria Bill. O moreno sentiu sua ereção crescer ao notar o que Tom havia feito e se aproximou alguns passos dele. Viu Tom encaixando sua glande do anel e acomodando seu membro ali.

Bill apoiou uma mão sobre a pia e permaneceu olhando a cena. Era como estar assistindo escondido Tom se masturbar por ele em seu quarto, coisa que sabia já ter acontecido antes.

Viu a mão do irmão descer apertada e com dificuldade enquanto ele fechava os olhos e já começava movimentos lentos, descendo até a metade da ereção e voltando até a cabeça. "Primeiro é devagarzinho..." Tom murmurou. "Por que eu gostaria de deixar ele morrendo de tesão, fazer ele gemer gostoso e não sentir nenhuma dor." O loiro abriu um pouco o anel, simulando que a esta altura Bill estaria mais dilatado. Desceu sua mão por seu membro com mais força, gemendo pelo próprio toque. "Queria que depois que descesse do meu pau só pensasse em dar a bunda e se esquecesse de que também tem um colado embaixo da barriga."

Bill estava respirando alto e isso fez Tom abrir os olhos, notando que o irmão tinha a ereção encaixada contra a pia e se apertava ali enquanto o olhava. O loiro sorriu sacana e apertou mais sua mão contra sua ereção, muito mais para excitar Bill do que para se excitar. Sentia sua testa molhada e a bandana piorando o calor.

O mais novo assistia a expressão de prazer do irmão, sentindo-se torturado. Céus, não havia ninguém mais gostoso do que ele. Tom era o cara certo pra entrar dentro de si, tocá-lo, fazê-lo gemer. A verdade é que não existia mais ninguém assim.

Sua boca salivou enquanto estava aberta, mostrando a Tom um interior extremamente vermelho e atrativo. Bill rolou novamente os olhos pelos movimentos do irmão e gemeu quando Tom apertou sua própria glande e fechou os olhos de prazer.

Bill puxou mão de Tom dali e agarrou o membro do irmão com força, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito e morder os lábios. Tom deixou-se encostar-se ao espelho e jogou a cabeça levemente contra ele, ainda com os olhos baixados até sua ereção. Apoiou a mão que anteriormente fazia o serviço sobre a pia e a outra na coxa de Bill, acariciando-a sem pudor algum.

O mais novo ia e vinha em seu membro de uma maneira muito melhor do que se tocar sozinho. Apertava suas veias agitadas, esmagava a tensão posta em seu membro e continuava tudo num ritmo acelerado, fazendo-o gemer ritmicamente.

"Você faz de um jeito tão bom..." Tom sussurrou. Estava um tanto estrábico. Começava a sentir dor, ardência e quentura pela falta de lubrificação, mas o prazer que as mãos de Bill lhe davam ainda era o que predominava. Olhou para o rosto dele, onde aquela boca tão apetitosa ainda estava úmida e parecia mais macia do que costumava ser.

Merda. Os lábios do irmão eram bonitos demais. Pareciam ter sido desenhados para terem seu pau sempre lá dentro, entalado, remexendo contra suas gengivas, lutando pelo espaço que sua língua ocupava. Mas no momento não era isso que queria. Sua língua se movia entre seus suspiros involuntários numa extrema solidão.

Enquanto ganhava prazer, olhou entre os dentes de Bill, e viu a dele também se mexendo ali, mergulhada em saliva, em conjunto com a face atenciosa e obsessiva do irmão.

"Eu quero te beijar." Tom propôs, olhando Bill nos olhos.

O moreno desgovernou os movimentos temporariamente, tornando-os lentos e tortos e olhou Tom. Ficou extático por um tempo. Eles iriam se beijar como um casal apaixonado? Ainda estava digerindo isso. Tinha tanta vontade de atendê-lo e tocar-lhe a língua, mas ao mesmo tempo, um beijo parecia algo mais íntimo e comprometedor do que qualquer outro tipo de sexo que pudessem ter.

Bill gaguejou por um tempo, arranjando uma desculpa pra dizer. Fechou os lábios até então abertos e observou Tom se achegar a ele, abrindo os lábios. O cheiro e o hálito dele vieram até sua boca e então foi impossível parar.

Aceitou seus lábios e sentiu como eles eram macios e afáveis. Uma leve vontade de mordê-los percorreu seu corpo, mas Bill não o fez. Sentiu também o gosto que ele tinha. Era como mergulhar a língua em algo morno e prazeroso. Sentiu-o chupar-lhe os lábios e invadi-los com vontade. Grunhiu suave por isso e então as línguas se tocaram sem impedimento, lentas e úmidas, fazendo movimentos sensuais e todavia excitantes.

Tom se afastou puxando o lábio inferior do mais novo com os seus. "Não sei por que não fizemos isso antes." Tom raspou levemente os dentes pela boca. "Você tá muito lindo." O irmão observou, ainda com os olhos brilhando. "Cada dia mais..."

Bill não saberia dizer se de excitação ou sinceridade. Seus movimentos haviam cessado.

"Você também." O mais novo respondeu.

Tom tirou o membro de entre suas mãos e, sem explicação, guardou-o. Bill olhou-o confuso. O loiro abriu um malicioso sorriso e encarou Bill. "Não vou gozar agora. Vou guardar toda minha energia pra amanhã." Tom assentiu perversamente.

"E você pretende me machucar?" disse Bill, interessado.

"Não." Tom assegurou. "Mas pretendo realizar algumas coisas que... como você viu, só de pensar quando estou sozinho me fazem me masturbar por você."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tramando A Aposta.**

Tom abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou nela com uma caixa chata e extensa nas mãos. Encima dela havia um laço vermelho e a sua cor era branca.

Ele ia subir direto pro seu quarto, mas encontrou seu padrasto e sua mãe abraçadinhos no sofá enquanto a TV transmitia um filme americano que, supostamente, deveria ser suspense ou romance, os gêneros favoritos deles. Fez um bico pequeno ao vê-los tão próximos e cobertos estranhamente por uma coberta.

"Chegou tarde, ein, Tom." Comentou sua mãe, direcionando o olhar para o relógio de parede e fazendo o filho fazer o mesmo.

Tom gaguejou ao ver que já eram oito da noite. Teve que passar o dia todo com Georg, o elogiando e o ajudando com os deveres porque estava interessado em pedir seu carro emprestado, e depois gastou toda sua mesada no shopping comprando alguns utensílios para Bill...

Resumindo, havia perdido a tarde e agora Simone ainda queria satisfações. Tom bufou. "Ah, eu tava com o Georg."

"Praticando guitarra?" perguntou o seu padrasto.

"E essa caixa branca?" perguntou sua mãe. Ambos agora jogando suas perguntas na cara do maior.

"Não, gente. Tava ajudando ele com uns deveres e depois fomos ao shopping comprar um presente pra irmã do Gustav... Mas sexta eu vou lá pra gente treinar baixo e guitarra." Concluiu o maior.

"Pra irmã do Gustav? É aniversário dela?" Simone arregalou os olhos. "O que você comprou?"

"Ah, mãe... Não é niver dela, não, mas eu quis comprar um presente porque ela anda muito triste. Terminou com o namorado." Tom sorriu de lado.

"Ah...!" o padrasto exclamou e fez uma expressão de quem estava entendendo tudo. "E aí você vai consolar ela, não é?"

Tom riu constrangido.

"O que você comprou, mamãe pode ver?" Simone perguntou empolgada.

"Não, mãe, melhor não. Já tá embrulhadinho e todo bonitinho, olha." Tom mostrou a caixa orgulhosamente.

"Pra não querer que eu veja é porque deve ter gastado todo o dinheiro da mesada com essa palhaçada." Simone retrucou.

"Ah, deixa o garoto, Mone... Eu também gastava todo o meu dinheiro com você." Os dois riram e trocaram um selinho, fazendo Tom _quase _revirar os olhos.

"Bem, vou à casa do Gustav entregar o presente."

"Certo." Respondeu Simone.

"Bill já chegou da aula de canto. Já está em casa, né?" perguntou Tom.

"Há muito tempo." Respondeu seu padrasto.

"Ok. Vou perguntar se ele quer vir comigo."

"Tá." Concordou a mãe.

Tom subiu as escadas com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Se os pais soubessem que aquela caixa na verdade era pra Bill... Bem, deixaria a caixa com ele e depois bastava dizer que não ia mais à casa do Gust hoje, que mudou de idéia, que está envergonhado e que entregava o presente amanhã.

Pressionou a maçaneta do quarto do irmão lentamente e o abriu, encontrando-o parcialmente escuro. Bill estava de bruços na cama, tinha a cabeça afundada contra os travesseiros e o corpo coberto. Suas mãos estavam fechadas perto do rosto.

Tom suspirou. Encostou-se à escrivaninha, bateu os dedos ali nervosamente e pensou no que fazer.

Olhou para trás e viu o caderno do irmão. Deixou a caixa encima de algumas coisas e, pegando uma caneta no pode de lápis, começou a escrever um recado ali. _Embaixo da sua cama tem uma caixa branca. Abra ela. Dentro dela há outro bilhete com instruções. Siga-as. Se não souber o que fazer, mande um torpedo. Não vou atender se você me ligar. Hoje à noite nós somos desconhecidos._

Tom riscou o final do rascunho com o sublinhado que costuma fazer embaixo do seu nome quando assina algo. Não se deu ao luxo de assinar o seu nome com todas as letras por pura segurança.

O loiro fez um rolinho fino com o papel e se aproximou de Bill. Observou qual mão dele seria mais propícia, e colocou o rolinho na que estava meio fechada, depois cobriu a mão com o cobertor.

Para ter uma segurança maior de que o irmão não dormiria até o dia seguinte e de que Simone não poderia ser a primeira leitora de toda aquela baixaria particular, Tom pegou o despertador de Bill e marcou-o pra tocar daqui a quinze minutos.

O mais velho colocou o relógio próximo a orelha de Bill, sem o mínimo de pena e deixou o quarto rapidamente, indo até o seu, numa luta contra o tempo.

Entrou lá e pegou sua mochila preta, depois abriu seu guarda-roupa. Tirou de lá um boné preto, uma bandana branca, uma t-shirt branca, uma camiseta preta, uma calça jeans e um tênis preto. Jogou tudo encima da cama e se enfiou no banheiro. Tomou o banho mais rápido da sua vida e, após isso, um novo banho, só que de perfume.

Escovou os dentes e depois, com uma extrema contradição, colocou as roupas limpas na mochila e pôs as que estavam em seu corpo antes. Asseguraria de trocá-las assim que Georg, o seu amigão, lhe emprestasse o carro.

Tom pegou o seu celular, chaves, carteira e jogou sua mochila nas costas. Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, fazendo o mesmo enquanto passava pela sala, sem dar tempo de sua mãe ou seu padrasto se despedirem.

"Uau!" exclamou Gordon.

"Viu se ele saiu com o presente?"

"Não."

"Tom... Tom..." Simone foi se desgrudando do abraço de Gordon com a intenção de subir as escadas e verificar se o filho havia esquecido ou não o presente. Também aproveitaria pra perguntar a Bill porque não quis acompanhar o irmão, mas seu marido a apertou mais. "Fica aqui. Ele deve ter levado dentro da mochila."

A loira suspirou e achegou ao marido, aceitando sua sentença. "É, deve ta na mochila."

Tom sacou o celular do bolso, olhando para os lados um tanto afobado quando chegou na esquina de sua casa. Discou o número de Georg e parou no ponto de ônibus.

O amigo o atendeu depois de um tempo.

"_Alô."_

"Gê, você tá em casa?"

"_Não. Vim pra casa do Gustav. Os pais deles saíram e a gente tá tomando umas cervejas."_

"Parece que o destino está conspirando pra que eu vá aí." Tom riu, deixando Georg desentendido.

"_Você quer vir?"_

"Quero. Preciso que você me quebre um galho urgente, cara."

"_Sem problemas. Pode vir então."_

"Hey, você foi com teu carro?"

"_Fui."_

"Ótimo. Até já." Tom desligou o celular sorrindo, antes de dar tempo de Georg perguntar o porquê disso.

O ônibus parou em sua frente e Tom entrou. Sentou-se num banco lá no fundo e esperou algum tempo, até o transporte deixá-lo próximo a casa de Gustav.

Lá desceu e andou mais alguns quarteirões. Foi impossível não sorrir ao ver o conversível azul de Georg parado enfrente a porta.

Tom andou o caminho da casa e tocou a campainha.

Após uns minutos, Gustav abriu-lhe a porta.

"Até que enfim você chegou, cara!" exclamou Gustav. O loiro cumprimentou Tom depois com uma batida de mãos.

"Foi mal. Minha mãe não queria deixar eu vir." Tom justificou-se.

"Pois é, quase que o Georg toma toda a cerveja e não te sobra nada." Gustav riu, adentrando a casa.

Tom olhou para Georg e assentiu negativamente, vendo que a cara dele estava redonda, rosada e que ele tinha um sorriso demente nos lábios. Estava completamente chapado. O amigo estava sentado numa mesa redonda marrom, na qual os pais de Gustav costumavam jogar cartas ali. O baralho de poker estava sobre a mesa e as canecas de cerveja também.

"E aí, o que vocês estão fazendo?" disse Tom, puxando papo e deixando sua mochila no sofá. Olhou o seu relógio discretamente. Poderia ficar ali até as dez da noite e cumprir sua missão, mas seria melhor conseguir isso antes das nove.

"Vendo umas revistinhas e jogando poker." Disse Georg animado.

Tom puxou uma cadeira na mesa e Gustav seguiu-o, sentando também em seguida. O mais novo rolou os olhos pela revista que Georg segurava e viu que ela era um pornô. Observou o castanho espremendo nervosamente os olhos enquanto via uma foto.

"Olha essa." Comentou Ge.

Ele virou a revista pra Tom e Gustav e nela estava uma ruiva natural cheia de sardas no rosto, virada de costas, ajoelhada e com um grande traseiro caindo sobre suas pernas enquanto ela sorria angelicalmente.

"Hm... Bonita." Disse Tom.

"Nem vem, é uma puta mina gostosa." Georg disse encabulado. Não podia acreditar que Tom a achava apenas _bonita. _

"Eu gosto da que está na primeira página. Ela é venezuelana, parece... Tem jeito de vadia." Gustav comentou, tomando um gole de cerveja na sua caneca. Abaixou-se e pegou outra latinha na caixa de isopor, a abrindo e colocando mais em seu copo.

"Qual? Posso ver?" pediu Tom.

Ge jogou a revista contra Tom e o loiro a segurou. Apoiou suas costas contra a cadeira e abriu as pernas, ficando mais jogado enquanto via as fotos. "Qual daí você gosta?" perguntou Gustav, interessado.

O loiro passou as páginas encontrando os mais diversos de meninas, até que parou numa que fez-lo sorrir. Ela era magrinha, delicada, tinha rosto de anjo e sorria sem expor os dentes. Seu cabelo era negro e repicado, vestia uma lingerie preta com rendas brancas que simulava a roupa interior de uma empregada doméstica. Estava segurando um espanador cinza.

Tom lambeu os lábios e girou a revista, mostrando a garota aos amigos.

"Ela é gata... Mas não tá tão gostosa que nem as outras e nem tá mostrando as tetas ou a bunda." Comentou Georg.

"Mas é assim que me excita." Tom rebateu e devolveu a revista aos amigos.

"Que loucura. No ano passado você gostava de loira peituda." Disse Gustav enquanto franzia a testa.

"Mas agora eu gosto de morenas." Tom abriu um sorrisinho. "E tenho um encontro com uma hoje... E é aí que você entra pra quebrar meu galho, Georg!"

"Sério? Quem?" Gustav perguntou interessado.

"Uma aí... muito boa." Os olhos de Tom brilharam.

"Como ela chama?" continuou o menor.

"Não posso dizer. Depois que eu comer, conto pra vocês." Contornou Tom, mentindo. Ninguém jamais saberia de nada.

"Espero que conte mesmo." Disse Ge. "Você quer que eu te ajude como?"

"Me emprestando teu carro."

Se Georg estava sorrindo por adorar um bom rolo, o sorriso fechou. Tom era um bom condutor e tudo mais, mas o carro havia sido um presente atrasado que ganhou do pai de aniversário de dezoito anos. Se acontecesse algo com sua máquina, ele se matava. E não podia correr o risco de levar uma multa por culpa de Tom ou ter o seu veículo apreendido.

"Acho melhor não, Tom... Meu pai me mata se acontece algo com o carro e você ainda não tem carteira." Georg suspirou chateado.

"Mas Georg..." Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso."

Ge assentiu negativamente.

"Beleza. Do jeito que você está bêbado é muito mais fácil você estropiar o carro do que eu." Tom disse magoado.

Georg não o respondeu. Apenas fez uma careta com o canto dos lábios.

"Sei, lá, Tom. Fica de boa, pega um táxi." Sugeriu Gustav, vendo que o clima havia esquentado.

Tom cruzou os braços, ainda emburrado. Sua expressão estava visivelmente amarrada até ele ver que a chave do carro de Georg estava encima da mesa. Tom sorriu contidamente. Uma lâmpada havia acabado de se acender sobre sua cabeça.

"Tem razão. Desculpa, Gê. Eu pego um táxi..." um sorriso malicioso expôs nos lábios de Tom.

"Nada. Você sabe que eu emprestaria caso você tivesse carteira." Georg sorriu.

"Sei, afinal.. Somos amigos." Tom sorriu. "Ei, Gustav, cadê os copos de cerveja super gigantes do teu pai? Vamos acabar com essa veadagem e por essa cerveja pra dentro logo."

Gustav riu. "Estão na cozinha."

"Posso pegá-los?"

"Vai lá." Disse o menor.

Tom foi até a cozinha com um sorriso malvado exposto nos lábios. Procurou os copos na estante e voltou com quatro copos extras gigantes de cerveja que, certamente, abrigariam todas as que eles tinham ali.

"Nós vamos fazer uma aposta." Tom disse quando voltou, ainda sorrindo confiante, com dois copos em cada dedo.

"Que aposta?" perguntou Gustav.

"Um lance da hora que vi na TV." Respondeu Tom, sem dar mais detalhes.

O maior colocou os copos sobre a mesa, sem se importar com as cartas. Depois pegou o isopor das cervejas e colocou todas sobre a mesa, vendo que havia o total de dezesseis. Tirou dali as canecas pequenas que os meninos estavam usando pra beber anteriormente e colocou-as no chão. Passou a abrir todas as cervejas e despejar quatro delas em cada copo. Quando terminou, os amigos olhavam pra ele apreensivos e curiosos.

Tom franziu a testa e abaixou-se na mesa, espalmando as duas mãos sobre ela. Primeiro olhou pra Georg e depois pra Gustav. "É um lance muito interessante." Tom disse sorrindo. "Primeiro vocês colocam o polegar de vocês sobre a mesa, assim." Tom demonstrou, colocando seus polegares sobre a mesa com uma distância considerável entre um e outro.

Os dois amigos colocaram.

"Isso ae." Disse Tom. O loiro pegou uma caneca grande de cerveja e pôs sobre um dos polegares de Gustav. Fez o mesmo com o outro e, rapidamente, fez isso com os dois polegares de Georg.

Os meninos olhavam apreensivos para os copos de cerveja e Tom ergueu seu corpo, ainda sorrindo.

"E agora?" perguntou Georg.

"Agora..." Tom colocou sua mão sobre a chave do carro do mais velho e puxou-a habilidosamente com o dedo do meio, fazendo-a praticamente desaparecer. "Agora vocês ficam assim." Tom virou-se de costas, rindo e sacudindo a chave em suas mãos.

"Ei, seu veado, volta aqui!" Georg exclamou.

Tom bocejou e coçou suas costas. Assim que saiu das vistas dos meninos, tratou de acelerar rapidamente o passo e sair daquela casa, já que eles deviam estar pensando que ele tiraria os copos das mãos dele.

Em questão de poucos segundos, Georg ouviu a porta bater e com mais algum par de tempo, o motor de seu carro soar.

Gustav moveu um músculo de sua mão para tentar tirar o copo dali, mas percebeu que realmente não dava. Qualquer movimento que fizesse faria as cervejas cair no chão.

"Tom vagabundo!" Gustav gritou.

"E agora, como é que a gente faz?" perguntou Georg. "O desgraçado tá com meu carro."

"O carro não tem mais jeito. Só se você for correndo atrás dele. Mas pra salvar a cerveja e a minha pele, a gente empurra um dos copos e tira os outros sem derramar. Assim só temos que limpar um pouco de cerveja em vez de todas." Gustav suspirou. "Que merda!"

Tom ria euforicamente dentro do carro. Permaneceu com o capô fechado, para ser discreto e não chamar atenção de nenhum policial caso algum estivesse por perto. Andava lentamente pra isso e também porque estava procurando alguma loja com artigos de pesca.

Quando a encontrou, parou o carro e desceu. Após alguns minutos voltou com uma cadeira de pano compacta e uma corda grande. Abriu o porta-malas do carro e colocou tudo ali.

Tom entrou de volta no carro decidiu ficar parado ali mesmo. Os vidros eram escuros e ele não se sentiria molestado pelo olhar de ninguém.

Olhou o seu relógio, a fim de ver que horas eram. Buscou o seu celular no bolso e viu que ele já tinha algum as chamadas perdidas da casa do Gustav. Assentiu negativamente e bufou. Sentiu-se triste por não ver nenhuma chamada de Bill ali, mas mesmo que estivesse ansioso e preocupado, não ligou-o e nem mandou nenhuma mensagem.

Colocou o seu celular no banco do passageiro e pegou sua mochila. Abriu-a e tirou a roupa limpa que havia colocado nela. Começou a se trocar e, quando terminou, colocou a roupa que usava anteriormente nela e jogou-a pra trás do carro.

Sua expressão era avoada e suas bochechas rosadas. Os olhos brilhavam, Tom parecia um pouco perdido. Ligou o som numa rádio, deixando o volume num tom moderado e ligou o ar condicionado, por ser verão. Recostou o banco do carro e deitou-se largadamente ali, esperando uma mensagem que logo chegaria.

Todas as partes do plano estavam completas. Tinha o carro, a cadeira, a corda, estava banhado, cheiroso, havia entregado as instruções a Bill e um terno vidro de KY estava na parte de trás da sua mochila. Realmente, só lhe restava relaxar.


End file.
